Juntos
by Plock
Summary: Después de estar separados, no hay nada mejor que volver contigo.


Hacía 1 mes y medio que no veía para nada a su pequeño novio. Tuvo que salir del país ese tiempo y para su mala suerte su adoración estaba en temporada de exámenes y le era imposible acompañarlo. Le llamaba si era posible cada día pero muchas ocasiones por ocupaciones su contacto se dignaba a un simple mensaje de texto.

Fue como al mes que el castaño le aviso que se quedaría un tiempo con Takahiro, sus clases habían acabado y no quería quedarse todo el día en una casa sola, le alegraba de cierta forma, que estuviera acompañado mientras él no podía, tampoco era que le encantará la idea de estar lejos, le rompía el corazón.

El viaje estaba arreglado para 3 meses pero ya no podía soportar más, concluyo su parte en ese tiempo y le pidió un favor forzado a sus editores del resto. Estar 1 mes y medio lejos de lo único que amaba en la vida era demasiado deprimente, y todavía más cuando no podía comunicarse con él apropiadamente.

Ya se había bajado del avión y se encontraba manejando en su carro deportivo que pasó todo ese tiempo en un estacionamiento privado del aeropuerto. Le hubiera encantado poder avisarle a Misaki pero era muy noche, la 1 de la mañana y la señal era limitada.

Había dormido mucho en el vuelo por lo que no tenía sueño. Para su suerte tenía que pasar por Osaka mismo lugar donde estaba Misaki, quizás fuera muy tarde pero le encantaría llevarlo a casa en ese mismo momento o al menos verlo, se moría por verlo.

Conectó sus bocinas del celular a las del automóvil para realizar una llamada que esperaba que se pudiera efectuar, al momento de escuchar los timbres se alegró.

―¿Hola?―Se escuchó una voz en el auricular.

―Buenas noches Takahiro―Dijo educadamente―Lamentó llamar tan tarde.

―Si ¿Qué pasa?

―Ah si, acabo de volver a Japon y voy pasando por Osaka, me preguntaba…

―¡Ah! ¡Perdón! ¡Lo lamento de verdad!―Le interrumpió.

―¿Qué sucede?―Preguntó con un muy mal presentimiento.

―Salimos a Kyoto por el fin de semana, en serio lo lamento pero ahorita no estamos en casa.

―¡Oh!... Ya veo..

Se maldijo en sus adentros por no haber llamado antes odiosa pérdida de señal, ahora tendría que volver a casa solo, que horrible noche sería.

―Pero, bueno si quieres puedes pasar la noche en mi casa, es decir debe ser tarde.

Lo pensó unos instantes, quizás no era tan mala idea, descansar un poco. Estaba lloviendo muy fuerte y lo mejor era esperar a que baje un poco el agua.

―Sí sabes donde dejó la llave de repuesto ¿No?

―Si, muchas gracias.

―No de nada, buenas noches.

―Buenas noches…―Musitó cansinamente ¿Por qué tenía que pasar eso? ¡¿Era demasiado pedir ver a su querido niño esa noche? ¡Ya habían pasado un mes y medio!

Llegó a la casa de su amigo mojándose completamente el abrigo en el proceso, buscó la llave donde siempre la deja, detrás de un tapete que estaba debajo de una maceta.

Entró al recinto y estaba todo muy calmado, suspiró de decepción, todo estaba tan solo. No planeaba dormir ahí tan sólo esperaría que cese la lluvia, de igual manera no había nadie esperándolo por lo que no había prisa pero no quería inmiscuir tanto en la casa de su amigo.

―Sin duda esté ambiente me pone de malas―Susurró dirigiéndose a la cocina y prepararse una taza de café.

Una vez en la mesa tomándose tranquilamente el contenido de su tasa, pensando en cómo está en ese momento su pequeño, en cómo se la pasó ese tiempo… ¿Lo extrañará? su celular sonó avisando que tenía un mensaje.

_"Olvide mencionarlo, Misaki se quedó en casa así que no hagas mucho ruido porque debe estar durmiendo"_

Al empezar a leerlo casi se atraganta con el café ¡Su pequeño estaba en casa! ¡Que buena suerte! Entendió la situación en ese instante, cuando Takahiro dijo ese "Nos" se refería a él y a Manami así como le interrumpió antes de que dijera que iba por el castaño.

Dejó su taza de por lado para buscar la habitación del menor. La casa no era muy grande por lo que lo encontró con rapidez. Se encontraba completamente dormido, traía una pijama azul claro y tenía un pequeño Suzuki a su costado, tan increíblemente seductor e inocente.

Sonrió inmediatamente hacía tanto que no le veía, casi sin poderlo controlar se acercó al muchacho y se sentó en la orilla de su cama, ¡Como lo había extrañado! ese aroma tan embriagante, esa imagen tan bella e incluso el sonido tranquilo de su respiración.

Le tocó su cabello suavemente, como quería besarlo y abrazarlo, pero, no podía despertarlo, tendría que esperar hasta mañana.

―Usa…gi… ―Susurró el ojiverde con una expresión de tristeza en su bello rostro, era verdad lo que sospechaba, su novio si lo había extrañado y él no sería tan egoísta para presentársele en la mañana siendo que sufre en ese momento.

Se acercó cuidadosamente para que su boca quede a un costado de su oreja acostándose a un lado de él, rodeando cuidadosamente su cuerpo.

―Misaki, estoy aquí… Y no me iré de tu lado…―Le susurró a lo que sintió los brazos del menor tomarle débilmente uno de los suyos.

―Us….an..―El castaño se acurrucó en su almohada un poco más cercas del escritor―En serio estas muy dormido… ―Le ronroneo en el cuello, no pudo resistirse al sentir esa piel tan cerca, que le estaba pidiendo a gritos que la marcara de su propiedad como usualmente hacía, que volviera a dejar esas marcas rojas que con el tiempo se habían borrado y tomar ese cuerpo que tenía justo en sus brazos.

Beso ligeramente el cuello, una sensación sublime el poder besar a la persona que más amas, subió en besitos para llegar a sus mejillas, era suyo sólo suyo, siempre lo sería no importase cuando tiempo pasará.

―Ehmm ¿Usa..gi? ―Abrió ligeramente las esmeraldas mirando a su novio a su lado―Usagi, estás aquí…―Dijo con un entusiasmo muy débil― Pero ¿No estabas en Paris?... ¿Un sueño..?―Dijo con un tono completamente adormilado y su voz se escuchaba muy barrida, al ver sus movimientos se notaba que estaba todavía entre-dormido.

―Vine por ti, te extrañe demasiado, supongo que nos iremos a casa mañana ¿está bien?―Sonrió ampliamente, verlo tan indefenso y feliz de verlo lo conmovía demasiado. Acercó los labios a los del menor quien no se opuso, sus labios eran tan delicados y dulces tal y como los recordaba, sin duda esos meses sin tocarlo había olvidado lo bien que se sentía tenerlo sólo para él.

Las manos del ojiverde tomaron el abrigo del peligris para luego separarse del contacto.

―Estás mojado…―Musitó el menor acurrucándose en la almohada―Te enfermeras… Quítatela.. la chaqueta.

―¿Esa es una insinuación?―Le susurró en el cuello volviendo a dejar esas pequeñas marcas.

―T..Tonto…. en serio te enfermaras…―Con una de sus manos intentó quitarle el abrigo, claro que no pudo, estaba todo adormilado sin fuerzas y el agua lo había vuelvo más pesado.

―Eso es una completa insinuación mi lindo Misaki―Se incorporó para quitarse sus ropas de arriba las que estaban mojadas, el abrigo, su suéter y su camisa las puso arriba de una de las sillas del cuarto―¿Mejor?―Le susurró volviéndose sobre su uke.

―Y..yo como podría saberlo―Hizo un lindo puchero―Usagi-san… quédate aquí… por favor...―Musitó cerrando los ojos. Sin duda el pequeño estaba aún dormido, no importaba que tan fuertes fueran sus ganas de posesionar al chico esa noche no le sería posible.

Suspiró y se levantó del menor no sin antes sentir como las dos manos del menor estaban aferradas a él.

―¿Te.. vas.. a ir?―Musitó con los ojos aún cerrados.

Sonrió ampliamente, Misaki era tan tierno y más en esos estados no tan conscientes, como desearía que su terco novio siempre fuera así de lindo.

―Iré por una camisa de Takahiro, va a hacer más frío, vuelvo enseguida―Dispuesto a levantarse las manos le aferraron más fuerte y los ojos del castaño se abrieron cansinamente.

―No. No quiero… No..

―Volveré en seguida, vendré para dormir juntos.

―P..per... Es la camisa… No, es de nii-chan…―Susurró incoherentemente cerrando los ojos.

―No creo que le importe mucho

―N..No es.. que.. Yo, no quiero que lo uses, es.. bueno.. se supone que uses la ropa mía.. pero… Lamento que… no te queda…

―¿Eh?

Parecía que lo que decía eran incoherencias, tardo unos segundos en asimilar lo que el menor quería, más bien lo que no quería, tenía un buen punto, usar la ropa de otra persona era más bien un acto de pareja, sería como permitir que su novio usara ropa del desgraciado de SUMI o de cualquier otra persona.

―¿Qué uso? ¿No estaría mejor que me calentaras tú?―dijo con una sonrisa hacía el inconsciente de su novio.

―Usagi-b..aka, tengo algo que te quedará, me queda grande, busca en el cajón de abajo―Apuntó cansinamente cerrando los ojos.

Miró sus cosas, le parecía poco probable que le quedará Misaki es de estructura mucho más pequeña que él. Cuando reconoció algo en específico en sus prendas.

―Misaki ¿esto es mío? ¿Tienes una camisa mía contigo?

―Ahum si, la uso a veces como pijama… Me gusta… Disculpa si no te avise…

―No, no, está bien.

Sin duda Misaki era la persona más linda que conocía y pensar que algunas noches se ponía su camisa para dormir le parecía sumamente adorable, demasiado adorable.

Se puso su camisa y volvió con su novio abrazándolo de las caderas y frotando su espalda suavemente.

_Tanta calidez, que me parece imposible de creer ¿Cómo pude estar este tiempo sin él? Más bien ¿Cómo pude pasar 28 años de mi vida sin él?_

Un pensamiento que llegó en la cabeza del mayor, inhalo fuertemente su aroma memorizándolo nuevamente, el aroma de su amado.

―Te extrañe mucho―Le susurró en uno de los oídos.

―Y yo…―Susurró a través de su semi-consciencia.

―La próxima vez te llevaré conmigo te guste o no, ahora duerme.

El pequeño estaba demasiado adormilado que apenas asintió, sí lo podría clasificar estaba más dormido que despierto. Junto sus labios unos momentos con los finos labios de su amado y se separo unos centímetros para seguir sintiendo su respiración.

No tenía sueño, pero no sólo por eso no iba a dejar dormir a su novio. Se dedicó a hacerle algunas caricias, acariciar levemente su espalda, a veces su cabello castaño. Besos en las mejillas como en su frente. En fin sólo le expresaba su amor que quizás no pueda darle cuando este despierto.

Cerró los ojos y abrazó con firmeza a su novio.

―Te amo ―le susurró pero no recibió una respuesta o algún reproche, simplemente estaba dormido.

Sentir el pequeño cuerpo del menor, el cómo suspiraba en ocasiones su nombre mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho más los 46 y dos horas de abstinencia lo estaban matando, pero ¿Abusar de él mientras duerme no es caer muy bajo? ¿Qué no podía esperar unas horas?

Esperaba que pudiera hacerlo.

Su mano recorrió toda la espalda del muchacho procurando que no fuera de una manera pervertida. Sólo quería sentirlo, quería sentir todo ese cuerpo que no pudo ver, ni oler, ni probar en cada una de esas horas largas en París.

Su estadía en ese lugar fue de lo más deprimente, lejos del muchacho de ojos verdes, el amor de su vida ¡En la ciudad que es considerada del amor! La próxima vez se asegurará de llevarlo, pero por gusto, no por un absurdo viaje de trabajo.

Sintió como el castaño ponía su cabeza en su cuello, todo su cuerpo lo tenía completamente pegado a él. Algo malo saldría de todo eso, lo que Misaki hacía era insinuación ¡Y que le cayera un rayo sí no! Se estaba calentando sobre todo porque una de las piernas del muchacho estaba entre sus piernas sin duda ese autocontrol no duraría muchos minutos más.

Ya un no tan pequeño problema estaba creándose y lo mejor para su salud sería ir al baño para solucionarlo, solución que quizás debió pensar antes.

Sin embargo, antes de siquiera poder separarse su inquilino le impidió se separase.

―No.. Quédate..―Musitó con los ojos cerrados. Suspiró inmediatamente ¡Estaba llegando a su límite! Poco a poco el castaño volvió a acercarse completamente al mayor. Este sintió de nuevo como la pierna del muchacho le tocaba y como esté gemía despacio.

―U..sagi-san…―Susurró abriendo los ojos con el rostro sonrojado. El escritor sintió su cuerpo arder, como el calor iba recorriendo cada extremidad de su cuerpo.

―Misaki… Ha pasado mucho tiempo ―Le susurró acercándolo todavía más metiendo sus manos debajo de la pijama del muchacho, el castaño cerró sus ojos suspirando.

―Usagi-san…

Acortó la distancia para tomar sus labios en un gran beso, se sintió complacido como le correspondía totalmente, mientras tanto sus manos no perdían el tiempo recorriendo todo el pecho del muchacho.

―Misaki ―Se rió ligeramente―¿Te has estado conteniendo? Ya estas duro..

―P..pues…

Sin mucho pudor bajo su mano a su miembro logrando que gimiera fuertemente.

―Eso me dice mi respuesta―Tocaba suavemente sobre el pijama, sentía como el muchacho movía ligeramente las caderas y comenzaba a gemir.

―Ah…. AH… Usa..gi…

―Pero en serio ¿Un mes y medio? Tienes aguante…

―Y..yo n..no puedo.. ¡AH! Ah.. solo..

―¿Oh? No me digas…―Ronroneó en su oído mientras seguía con su labor.

Metió su mano directamente debajo de su ropa interior encorvando al muchacho. Su respiración se volvía más agitada y su cuerpo más caliente, prácticamente el castaño se retorcía en sus brazos. Lamió su cuello y las pocas gotas de sudor que están empezando a formarse.

El miembro del menor se puso más caliente y duro dando a entender lo que pronto venía. Este se aferró con las dos manos a la camisa de su casero, estremeciéndose todo el cuerpo viniéndose en el acto gimiendo fuertemente soltando pocas gotas de saliva en su barbilla.

―Eso fue muy rápido―Lamió uno de sus manos con su esencia en el.

―Ah Ah Ah… N..No digas eso.. ―Respiraba dificultosamente, incorporándose en la cama prediciendo lo que vendría.

Embozó una completamente lasciva sonrisa viendo la disposición de su amante. Se acomodo arriba del menor, mientras le bajaba lentamente con sus manos el pantalón del pijama.

―Si que estas excitado―Susurró entrecortadamente por su ansiedad, estaba tan ansioso, quizás no podría estar tanto tiempo como él quisiera, por el agotamiento del castaño pero no por eso lo rechazaría.

Ya sin el pantalón, metió un dedo en la entrada logrando arquear su espalda. Ante eso comenzó a recorrer con suma facilidad el abdomen del chico con su lengua.

―Wa.. Ah.. Usagi…―Cerró los ojos con fuerza ante las sensaciones que lo sucumbían.

Metió otro dedo para empezar a ensancharlo.

―Calma Misaki, estas muy tenso―Se empezó a preocupar que su autocontrol le traicionara en esos momentos y le penetrará sin control alguno.

―Usagi―Respiró profundamente varias veces calmándose. Al ver como se le dificultaba la tarea al muchacho, se puso a su altura para besarlo profundamente mientras metía el tercero.

Capturó una de sus manos y la entrelazó con la suya. Beso una de sus mejillas antes de colocar sus frentes juntas.

Esos ojos verdes le hipnotizaban verlos entreabiertos que mostraban el placer que en ese momento estaba sintiendo.

Cuando los gemidos del muchacho empezaron a salir era la señal que estaba listo.

Procuró penetrarlo lo más lento que su control daba, sabía que todo esté tiempo lo desacostumbraría. Pero todo esté tiempo que no había estado con él era una tortura y tenerlo así era demasiado tentador penetrarlo frenéticamente sin control alguno.

Suspiró suavemente al momento de estar completamente en él. Sentía como sus entrañas lo aprisionaban tan placenteramente que no pudo evitar gemir de la excitación. Quizás él si había ayudado a si mismo en ese tiempo pero era una sensación sumamente diferente, era tan caliente tan exquisito.

Cuando notó como su castaño se había acostumbrado comenzó con las estocadas. Al momento de entrar y salir el placer recorrió su vientre hasta todo su cuerpo. Los gemidos de los dos empezaron a salir de la habitación tanta abstinencia si tenía recompensa, el ojiverde estaba completamente aferrado a su novio mientras gemía con desesperación.

―Ah Ah AHH.. Usagi ¡Usagi-san! Ahh es demasiado..

―Misaki.. Ah..―Gimió roncamente mientras se dedicaba a hacer esas marcas en su cuello que tanto amaba hacer, era marcarlo una y otra vez que era de su propiedad y nadie más. Cada escalofrió era una seña que lo estaba haciendo bien, cuando se estremecía no podía evitar gemir ante la opresión de su miembro. Si esto seguía asi no podría soportarlo tanto tiempo.

Seguía en su trabajo de lograr el máximo placer al castaño pellizcando con su mano libre uno de sus pezones, notando que tan duros estaban casi podía asegurar que se encontraban todos rojos, de vez en cuando lamia su oreja lascivamente sacándole lindos y eróticos gemidos, este se aferró de la mano entrelazada.

―Te extrañe… mucho…―Susurró el ojiverde con los ojos cerrados―No te vuelvas a ir…

Un gran escalofrió pasó en todo el cuerpo del escritor al escuchar esas tiernas palabras.

―No lo hare, siempre estaré contigo.

―Usagi-san… ―Entrelazó sus piernas en las caderas del novelista, ayudándolo con el ritmo, se sentía a morir ver como su terco novio cooperaba con tan erotica escena, con sus ojos cerrados su cara toda roja ligeras corrientes de saliva que salian por su boca ante la excitación y sin olvidar algunas lagrimas de placer.

No pasó mucho tiempo en ese ritmo cuando el mayor empezaba a llegar a su límite, cada una de las embestidas lo llegaba al cielo sobre todo como Misaki le absorbía tanto prácticamente impidiéndole salir de él.

Sin control alguno le beso apasionadamente, recorriendo con toda la brusquedad la cavidad del chico mientras le penetraba frenéticamente llenando esos días lejos de él.

El placer, junto a esa calidez que sólo podía darle su adoración le estaba haciéndole perder la cordura, su miembro estaba tan duro y caliente, ya no podría aguantar mas.

―¡ah..! Misaki..―Comenzó a gemir al compás del chico. Con rapidez y sin delicadeza masturbó la hombría del castaño logrando arquearlo totalmente y con un gran alarido venirse sin control alguno.

Ante tal opresión y con todos los deseos acumulados de venirse de hace unos minutos, sin remordimiento dio una última embestida liberando su semilla al instante.

La respiración errática de los dos no tenía fin se encontraban a apenas unos centímetros de distancia.

Usami rompió con esa escena al besa suavemente una mejilla rosada de su novio.

―Creo que fuimos muy rápidos―Rió al final―Pero es comprensible por el tiempo lejos.

Salió del castaño quien casi inmediatamente cayó dormido, se notaba completamente relajado por la sesión anterior.

―Descansa―Le dio un besito en los labios para acostarse a su lado. La actividad le había dado algo de sueño, suficiente para estar con su adoración dormido hasta el amanecer.

Le envolvió en los brazos para sucumbir al sueño.

A la mañana siguiente el ojiverde abre los ojos confuso, miró a su alrededor, estaba en su cama, solo. De pronto el color rojo subió sus mejillas.

"¡Wuuuaaa ¿Cómo pude tener un sueño así?"

Revisó bien entre sus sabanas para sentir una muestra de lo que pasó ayer cohibiéndolo inmediatamente.

"¡Oh dios mío! ¡Me he convertido en un gran pervertido!.. Un sueño.. Húmedo.. Con Usagi-san.."

Se sentía morir de la vergüenza tomó con fuerza sus piernas abrazándolas, tenía que admitir que extrañaba mucho al escritor e incluso ya lo había soñado en ocasiones después de hablar con él en la noche, pero… PERO un sueño así… ESO ERA TAN…. Indecente.

Se tocó los labios recordando los besos que se habían dado.

"Sin duda eso se sintió real, quizás no recuerdo bien todos los hechos pero… se sintió real.."

Suspiró pesadamente recordando a su novio, aún tardaría en volver, de hecho apenas estaba en la mitad del viaje. Volvió a suspirar, odiaba extrañarlo, odiaba querer escuchar al menos su voz, hacía una semana que no hablaban por teléfono, sólo algunos mensajes diarios, pero no era lo mismo. Por ese mismo estado no quiso salir con su hermano, además de no querer inmiscuir en una salida de esposos, era porque no quería arruinar el ambiente con su depresión.

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, ese mismo día volvía su querido hermano y su cuñada y simplemente no podía dejar que miraran ese desastre de sus sabanas. Antes de si acaso empezar a recogerlas tocaron su puerta paralizándolo completamente.

"¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! NII-CHAN YA REGRESÓ"

Pensó mientras tapaba lo evidente con partes de sabana limpias y rápidamente se cambiaba de pantalón.

Pero cuando vio quien abrió la puerta sus ojos se abrieron completamente y sus pupilas se dilataron como no creyendo a quien miraban.

―¡Usagi-san!―Gritó eufórico el castaño quien sin poderlo evitar se lanzó efusivamente hacía él. Esté se paralizó un momento de la sorpresa para corresponder el abrazó firmemente―¿C..Cuando llegaste? Es decir ¿Poo…or que estas aquí? ¿No ibas a estar más tiempo allá?

Se quedó en silenció unos instantes, parecía que el pequeño no recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior, sin duda parecería que se había aprovechado de su estado adormilado.

Suspiró resignado, lo hecho no se podía cambiar. Con una mano acarició los mechones cafés de su adoración, haciendo que lo mirara con las mejillas sonrojadas.

―Llegue hace poco, simplemente no podía soportar estar más tiempo lejos de ti―Concluyó con un beso tierno, la alegría del menor sobrepaso unos instantes su vergüenza que generalmente sentía con su contacto, por lo que pudo corresponderlo fácilmente.

No duró mucho el contacto, el castaño recargó su cabeza en el pecho del mayor aferrándose de su camisa, que al momento se alejó lo que el escritor le permitió alejarse al recapacitar lo que hacía.

―Ahumm.. ¿No se enojó Isaka-san?

―Le deje informado que vendría, no le vi a la cara―Señalo con una sonrisa de par en par. No podía evitarlo, poder hablar así con él le llenaba, Misaki siempre tan lindo y tímido.

―T..tonto.. por eso mismo no confía en ti.

―No tengo inconvenientes por eso―Le empujó suavemente dentro de la habitación hasta llegar a la cama donde acostó al chico y se posó para besarlo suavemente―Te amo tanto Misaki.

El rosa de sus mejillas se transformó en rojo intensó, estaba tan feliz de escuchar esas palabras, de tenerlo tan cercas de poder oler ese aroma que embriagaba tanto.

"Mi corazón quiere explotar"

Luego recordó un problema en sus sabanas y se enrojeció más.

―Ahumm.. Usagi-san de..detente.. Nii-chan pronto volverá.. Te…ngo que acomodar unas cosas..―Musitó tímidamente.

―Está bien, supongo que puede esperar para la noche, vendrás conmigo ¿Verdad?―Acarició su cabello pacíficamente, afortunadamente podía esperar, sólo por la sesión de la madrugada.

―Si―Dijo tímidamente antes de recibir otro beso suave.

Ese pequeño contacto se transformó en uno más profundo. Pero sin llegar a ser apasionado ni feroz, cosa que extraño de sobremanera al universitario.

¿Después de todo este tiempo Usagi no quería hacerlo lo más pronto posible?

¿Qué no es un pervertido de primera?

¿Por qué esta tan pasivo?

Se preguntó extrañado, no era que le molestará ese estado de su casero pero algo no encajaba bien.

Se separaron para levantarse, al momento en que Misaki se incorporo sintió una pequeña punzada en su interior que no había sentido hacía unos minutos.

Le parecía que las cosas ya estaban empezando a encajar… Para su mala suerte.

Le agarró del brazo al mayor antes que saliera del cuarto. Al sentir su mirada se cohibió.

"Wuaa wuaa… ¿Qué pasa si realmente no pasó eso?"

Tragó saliva y desvió la mirada.

―Usagi-san, humm… ¿Tú no llegaste en la madrugada?

El escritor casi no puede evitar salirle una sonrisa en el rostro, pero si Misaki lo estaba dudando quizás jugar un poco con eso no haría mal.

―No, ¿Por qué? ¿Soñaste conmigo?―Se acercó al rostro del chico quien se encontraba todo colorado mirando hacía ningún lugar en especifico―¿Algún sueño húmedo que me quieras contar?

El pequeño dio un respingo tratando de alejarse del ojilila.

―¡Cl..Claro que no!

―Oh.. ¿Estás seguro?―Se acercó lentamente a la cama para revisar los restos de la madrugada.

―No No NO―Pero antes de poder llegar a la cama el castaño se interpuso en su camino y le empujó al pasillo―¡¿C..Como crees que podr..Podría soñar algo como eso?

―Ajá… ¿Y te gusto?

―¡Te dije q..que no soñé nada así!―Su cara enrojeció al máximo saliendo del cuarto enojado.

―Tus expresiones dicen otra cosa―Señala mientras le sigue de cercas, al parecer se dirigía a la cocina lo más seguro para preparar el desayuno.

―¡Entonces alucinas!―Le dio la espalda abriendo el refrigerador.

―Humm.. Tienes razón―Suelta una risa suave abrazando al chico por detrás y cerrando la puerta del frigorífico.

Este sólo parpadeó un par de veces un poco confuso antes de preguntar.

―¿Razón? ¿De qué?

―Llegué en la madrugada.

El rostro del chico se volvió de un color completamente rojo, al notar sus sospechas ciertas.

―¡AHHH! ¡Tonto! ¡Pervertido! ¡Déjame!―Se revolvió en los brazos del escritor tratando de escapar sin éxito.

―Estuviste muy cariñoso en la mañana, ¿Quién diría que con sueño te pones así? Te tendré que despertar más a menudo.

―¡Viejo pervertido! Eso es considerado violación ¿Sabias?

―Tu parecías estar muy a favor, lo recuerdas en este momento y además ya lo hemos hecho antes, deberías estar acostumbrado.

―¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¡Jamás me acostumbrare! Además ¡Yo pensaba que era un sueño!

―Eso no evita que te haya gustado―Susurró mientras le volteaba para besarle profundamente, delimitando su cavidad con toda la agilidad del mundo e incluso sus labios, era imposible de ocultar que había extrañado ese roce simplemente el ojiverde se estaba derritiendo en sus brazos.

―¡Es..espera! Nii-chan pronto llegará―dijo cuando sintió unos besitos recorriéndole su cuello, estos rápidamente se acabaron y concluyeron en un beso en los labios.

―Si, está bien, también deberías poner a lavar tus cobertores.

―Ah si…. Tardaré un poco en hacer el desayuno―Dio media vuelta para ir a su cuarto y acomodar ese desastre que habían dejado, todavía no lo podía creer, apenas recordaba los hechos, y a como lo recordaba ¡Había dicho cosas muy vergonzosas!

Su cara se tiño de rojo al recordar.

"Usagi-san… quédate aquí… por favor..."

Podía sentir el aire caliente salir de su rostro, que vergüenza, que vergüenza, que vergüenza ¡¿Cómo pudo decir eso? ¡Pero no era su culpa! No controlaba lo que decía.

Suspiró mejor no pensar eso, sólo estaría torturándose y si en todo caso le preguntaba mejor decir que no recordaba nada.

Con todas las sabanas se dignó llevarlos a la lavadora. Al mirar por la ventana miró como la ropa de su casero estaba colgada. Un abrigo, una camisa de botones, un suéter. Llegó con ellas y se percató que ya estaban secas.

―Pero… entonces ¿Qué está usando?―Susurró para sí mismo―¿está usando? ¿Ropa de Nii-chan?

Sintió un ligero dolor en su pecho, eran altas las posibilidades, sabía que no era porque él quisiera usar una ropa de su hermano pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que lo hacía, que tenía su aroma en esa camisa que su casero sabía que antes era usada por su antiguo amor.

Suspiró pesadamente, eso no debería de molestarle, pero le molestaba y odiaba que le molestara.

Tomó las tres prendas ir regresó con el novelista que estaba en la mesa tomando cómodamente una taza de café.

―Usagi-san, tu ropa ya está seca―Dejó las tres prendas en la mesa con algo de desdén. Sintió unos brazos rodearle la cintura antes de que se regresará.

―Ya no ocupas volver hasta que se lave, hay que desayunar, te preparé té.

―Hum, gracias… ¿Qué qq..quieres desayunar?

―Lo que Misaki quiera―Susurró contra su cuello dándole un besito.

―Omelette de arroz será―Musitó avergonzado ―Y déjame, en serio Nii-chan llegará pronto.

―Misaki estuve esperando por esto 46 largos días, ahora al menos te tendré hasta que llegue Takahiro.

―….Haré el desayuno―Cortó el contacto adentrándose en la cocina. Sólo hacía los preparativos esenciales cuando notó como el gran Usami-sensei ¡Se estaba quitando la camisa!

―¿¡Pero qué haces?―Gritó exaltado.

―Me cambió ―Soltó sin más.

―¡P..podrías hacerlo en otro lugar!―Bajó la vista a lo que estaba preparando.

―No te avergüences, si ya nos hemos visto sin nada más que..

―¡AHHH! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Pervertido! ¡Sólo cámbiate!

Ante eso el mayor sólo rió, siempre tan exagerado su Misaki. Se puso todas las prendas y caminó donde estaba el chico cocinando.

―Toma―Le da la camisa.

―¿Eh?―Le mira extrañado.

―Es tuya me la prestaste ayer.

El color rojo subió a sus mejillas, eso no lo recordaba, era cierto que él tenía la camisa de su casero, era un secreto. Es decir… Que se lo dijo que… él a veces usa su camisa para dormir…

Se quedó paralizado de la vergüenza, empujó la mano del casero junto con la camisa.

―Está bien, es tuya después de todo.

―No, es tuya Misaki, siempre he dicho que te quedan mejor a ti que a mí―Sonrió ampliamente colgando la camisa doblada en el hombro del ojiverde.

―T..Tonto..―Musitó tomando la camisa. Demasiada vergüenza como para mirar a Usagi, pero se sentía un poco, sólo un poco feliz, de esa situación.

Unas horas después los esposos llegaron a la casa, todo parecía de lo más normal. Saludaron al peligris, este agradeció por permitirle pasar la noche ahí. Como siempre con una sonrisa perfecta. El ojiverde les dio la bienvenida y les ayudo con algo del equipaje.

Les pareció extraño que de repente los ánimos del estudiante hubieran regresado, es decir desde que se había ido a vivir con ellos, se le notaba apagado y ahora todo parecía perfecto.

Había pasado algunas horas platicando como les fue en Kyoto y Usagi les platico un poco de Paris después de todo no fue un viaje tan grandioso para él.

En la conversación Misaki se retiro cortésmente para comenzar a empacar y Manami para preparar la comida. Dejando a Takahiro y a Usagi solos en la sala.

―¡Ah Usagi tengo algo que contarte! Es sobre Misaki que no puedo creer.

―¿Qué? ¿Paso algo?

―Me parece que tiene por una novia.

―¿Eh?―El mayor se quedó helado con los ojos abiertos, rápidamente recobro su expresión. Tragó saliva fuertemente.―¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Pues.. varias noches Manami y yo lo cachábamos hablando por teléfono muy amorosamente, riéndose como enamorado ¡Durante varias horas!

El ojilila comprendió con facilidad la situación, suspiró de alivio, ya estaba empezando a pensar de más, sin duda Misaki debía dejar de subestimar al ingenuo de su hermano mayor.

―AH… Pero eso no significa que tenga novia, además no me ha comentado nada al respecto.

―¡Pero! Últimamente le hemos visto que a cada rato estaba revisando el teléfono y muchas veces suspiraba resignado, eso es de novios, lo más seguro es que cuando vino para acá dejó su novia en Tokio.

―No sabría decirte―En verdad no sabía que decirle, sus únicos pensamientos era felicidad, el pensar que su pequeño de ojos verdes le había estado esperando con ansias sus mensajes y que cuando lo miraran hablar con él le dijeran que estaba enamorado le hacía desear estar junto con su amado solos en su cuarto para hacerle todo lo que no pudieron hacer esa mañana.

―¿No te ha comentado nada?

―No, quizás no quiere que sepamos―Alude.

―HAH ¿¡Por qué no quisiera que yo supiese!

―No sé, tal vez timidez o simplemente tiene miedo que no.. la aceptes.

―Ohh vamos, es mi hermanito, cualquiera que lo haga feliz me hará feliz a mí.

―No estés tan seguro…―Susurró para sí mismo.

―¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?

―No, nada.

Misaki se acerca a los dos para sentarse en el mismo sofá que su casero.

―Ya termine Usagi-san.

―Está bien, saldremos un poco más tarde.

―Ah, si, no hay problema.

―Se nota que ya quieres regresar a Tokio―Dice Takahiro con una amplia sonrisa.

―¡No! No es lo que crees, a mi me gusta estar contigo y Nee-chan ¡No hay ningun motivo en especial para regresar!

―Misaki, como le decía a Usagi ¿Cuándo nos vas a presentar a tu novia?

―¡¿Eh? Oh vamos, Nii-chan no digas locuras―Rio nerviosamente mirando al escritor.

―¿Estudia contigo?

―No, aún no tengo novia.

―¿oh? ¿Pretendiente?

―¡No!

―Vamos Misaki cuéntanos sobre ella―Dijo por primera vez en la conversación el casero del muchacho, quien fácilmente podría matarlo con la mirada.

―¡Que no tengo! ¡No soy una persona muy popular con las chicas!

―¿Entonces con quien hablabas por teléfono?―Preguntó el escritor con una sonrisa.

―¿Qué?―

―Takahiro me dijo que hablabas por teléfono hasta noche con alguien ¿Qué tan importante puede ser esa persona que no sea tu pareja?

La cara del castaño se puso completamente roja y su respiración aumento.

―¿Entonces si tienes a alguien Misaki?―Preguntó curioso el pelinegro.

―Ahumm.. si… Pero no es tanto como una novia o una pretendiente, es… una compañera..―Susurró molesto.

Eso sin duda dolió un poco para el escritor, de cierta forma se lo había buscado.

―Pero ¿hablar a tantas horas de la noche con una compañera? No me suena―Dice intrigado su hermano― Sin duda la debes querer mucho.

El color rojo cubría por completo el rostro del pequeño y con sus puños se aferró a su regazo.

―Ahum, pues la aprecio.

―Yo diría que la amas―Sonrió invicto el pelinegro dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro de su hermanito.

―¡¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué dices eso tan de repente Nii-chan?

Pronto Usagi soltó una risa no tan disimulada.

―¿De qué te ríes?―Pregunto Misaki con un puchero avergonzado.

―Ah lo siento, es que la verdad no te imagino con una novia―Revolvió con facilidad los cabellos del chico levantándose del sillón.

Escuchó que discutían un poco más los hermanos Takahashi. Pronto se sentaron a comer, Takahiro seguía con la obstinación de saber quién era la novia de su hermanito, mientras esté no quería seguir con esa conversación hasta que Manami reprendió a su esposo por inmiscuir tanto en privacidad de otros dejo de por lado el tema.

Terminaron de comer y no pasó mucho para que se despidieran y se fueran a su hogar.

―¡¿Por qué empezaste esa conversación? ¡ESTUPIDO-USAGI!―Le gritó completamente molesto en el camino. Sin duda le molestó todavía más que este sólo se limitara a reírse.

―Yo no fui, fue Takahiro. Sólo seguí las apariencias.

―Nii-chan… tonto…

―Pero, me alegro. Misaki… Estoy feliz de que signifique mucho para ti.

―Eso… tú ya lo sabías―Musitó

―Es bueno que te lo reafirmen―Sin despegar la vista de enfrente tomo una mano de su inquilino.

―Ocupas las dos manos para manejar―Trató de zafarse pero se le vio imposible.

―No es verdad.

Misaki tragó saliva dificultosamente, tomarse de las manos aún le ponía algo nervioso, no tenía idea cuando se acostumbraría a esas muestras de afecto fueran tan simples como fueran.

―Bueno.. Debí ser más cuidadoso por lo de Nii-chan pero Usagi-san llamarme tan noche sólo iba a causar malos entendidos, generalmente me llamabas hasta las 9 y media.

―Era en mi descanso de las 2 y media, además me gusta mucho tu voz cansina y no te escuchabas molesto por mis llamadas.

―Pues… No me hubiera molestado un poco más temprano―Hizo un ligero puchero desviando la vista.

―Pero yo quería ser el último que escucharas antes de dormir.

Usagi siempre diciendo cosas tan imprudentes, no mencionaron nada más hasta que el carro se detuvo.

Se bajaron el carro cada uno con su equipaje, incluso el escritor ayudo a su frágil pareja a subir sus cosas.

Ya en el departamento el ojilila comenzó a bostezar.

―¿Sueño?

―Si, creo que en Paris ya es de noche.

―Deberías dormirte ahorita, de igual manera duermes mucho, yo acomodó las cosas.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos en silencio hasta que el castaño se incomodo por su mirada.

―¿Qué? ¿Dije algo extraño?

―No―Sonrió ampliamente para acercarse a su amado Uke― Sólo te diré gracias por preocuparte.

Acarició suavemente su cabello y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

―Buenas noches te espero en mi cuarto cuando acabes.

―¡¿Qué? ¿¡Pero qui..―De nuevo fue callado por un beso, sonrojándolo al instante.

―Lo que más quiero es dormir con mi Misaki, este o no consciente quiero sentirte junto a mí.

―Ni lo sueñes..

―Está bien te veo en mi cuarto―Se va relajado a su habitación.

―¡Te dije que no iré!―Exclamó antes de que cerrara la puerta.

Sin hacerle mucho caso en algunas horas terminó de acomodar todo en su lugar, haciéndolo con sumo cuidado en el cuarto donde estaba durmiendo su casero, además limpió lo que no había limpiado en ese tiempo.

Al final del día terminó exhausto, después de una reconfortante ducha, se dispuso a dormir, tenía que admitir que se sentía mucho mejor estar en su casa, si, la consideraba de él, no era porque sentía que le perteneciera sino cuando pensaba en un lugar cálido y seguro sólo podía imaginar ese sitio, obviamente con su fastidioso y amado casero ahí.

Llegó a la puerta del cuarto del mayor, dudo en abrir la puerta, la entre abrió mirándolo dormir, tan pacifico. Lo había extrañado no lo podía negar pero hacer eso era demasiado.

Maldiciendo a si mismo se metió entre las sabanas de la cómoda cama, obviamente puso a Suzuki-san entre los dos.

A los pocos minutos notó como Suzuki fue retirado para abrazarlo por la espalda, todo su cuerpo se estremeció. No obstante al sentir la calmada respiración de su escritor se tranquilizó, aún seguía dormido, ese pervertido tenía mañas hasta inconsciente.

Sin más remedió se acomodó entre sus brazos para seguir descansando en sus brazos, esta vez muy consciente que no era un sueño. Y recapacitando que el mayor soñaba quizás debería desahogarse de ese sentimiento en su interior.

―Te amo.. Usagi-san, no te vuelvas a ir…


End file.
